


Domesticity

by Sylindara



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Gen, domestic fic apparently equals shopping for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylindara/pseuds/Sylindara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Border is their home, and what every home needs for winter is a kotatsu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> We were betting on who’d be on the cover of volume 13 so this is me paying the winners their due because it wasn’t Azuma-san orz
> 
> Written for the request: squad camaderie? I love squads hanging out, or people in the same age group/school hanging out too owo I guess what I like in general is squads hanging out, or more of a “normal everyday life” type of feel? but squads being your “other family” is always something I love 
> 
> For the last scene, think The Golden Goose.

It started because of Kitazoe. An innocent remark about the weather getting colder turning into a shopping trip for the whole squad because Nire was nothing if not good at suiting action to word. Kageura regretted it the moment he arrived at the bustling shopping mall, skin prickling all over from the stares.

But Nire and Kitazoe were waving at him enthusiastically from the entrance, wide grins on their faces so Kageura forced himself to walk towards them through the tingling. It had better be worth it.

The others babbled excitedly as they wound their way through the clumps of people, unheeding of Kageura’s fierce expression. Only Yuzuru was his only solace, plastered against Kageura’s side with a petulant expression on his face.

Nire’s footsteps slowed as they passed the appliance store, but Kageura refused to stop, long strides taking him right up to the second-hand store instead. He glared at the others, daring them to say a word. They knew their budget as well as Kageura did, and filed inside quietly.

In preparation for the upcoming winter, even the second-hand store had gone all out with the display. Who knew there were so many different types of kotatsu?

Unfortunately, instead of daunting them, the others seemed to get some kind of perverse joy out of arguing over just what kotatsu best suited their operation room. Kageura stared in disbelief, and then utilised his captain powers to pick one at random. There were probably even more pointless things they could have been arguing about, but Kageura didn’t want to wait and find out.

Nire and Yuzuru pouted the whole way to the counter while Kitazoe smiled contentedly at his choice being accepted. This was probably the least annoying configuration so Kageura let it go, rummaging out the money he had been elected to keep to pay for the kotatsu.

The shop assistant looked almost comically surprised to hear that they didn’t want it delivered, but Kageura brushed away all worries brusquely. It was too troublesome to explain that the delivery man wouldn’t be allowed into Border anyway.

Even in their flesh bodies, the four of them were strong enough to carry the bulky parcel between them, and soon arrived at one of the many entrances that led to Border.

It was after they got into Border that the trouble started. It felt like they’d barely walk a dozen steps before yet another person would stop them on their way to ask about the parcel.

“It’s a kotatsu,” Kageura shouted, marching down the corridor impatiently. “It’s a fucking kotatsu so stop asking.”

Unfortunately, people seemed to treat that as an invitation instead, and soon there was a quick queue forming behind them all wanting to try it out. Kageura gritted his teeth against the tickle of curiosity and excitement and tried not to scream. It would only encourage them.

Holding on to the other side, Kitazoe was grinning widely as he chatted with Touma. “Of course you can come whenever you like!  Kage won’t mind; a kotatsu should be enjoyed, after all.”

That was the last straw. Weeks from now trainees would whisper animatedly about the epic battle over ownership of a kotatsu, one that dragged all the official agents into it, with Kageura squad the final team standing. Of the various dubious rumours the trainees were in the habit of believing, this one was almost true.


End file.
